Trust
by RedDestiny123
Summary: Clare and Eli become friends. But Clare falls for KC again. Eli has to trust that she knows what she's doing, even though he's developed feelings for her.
1. Friends?

"I think they're dead."

Eli said while handing Clare her glasses.

She started stuttering.

"I... uh.. it's okay... I don't need them.. got... laser eye surgery..."

Eli looked at her.

"You have pretty eyes."

"Thanks. I'll uh... see you around?"

"Guess you will."

As he got into his hearse and drove off, Alli started to tease Clare.

"Uh oh... I've seen that look before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She threw her glasses away into the nearest trash can.

The weekend went slow for Clare. She had nothing to do. Except homework. But even _she_ didn't do it right away.

She decided to go to the Dot for coffee. As she was walking, she noticed a hearse in the driveway of some house. She stopped and looked at it.

_Yep it was his._ She thought excitedly.

Before anyone came out of the house, she decided to move along.

Eli looked out his window and saw her.

He smirked.

When she started to walk away, he went to his room to grab shoes.

He wanted to play a game with her. So he got into Morty and started driving in the direction she had gone.

When he saw her, he pulled down his window.

"Hey!"

She turned around and noticed it was him.

She was confused.

_Why was he talking to me?_

Clare wasn't moving so he drove up a little more so they could be next to each other.

"I never _did_ catch your name, Blue Eyes."

"It's... um..."

He chuckled.

"Clare."

She looked up wondering how he knew that.

"How did you..."

"Eh, I have my ways."

"So what's _your_ name?"

He examined her closely.

"Eli. Well, Elijah. But call me Eli."

"Well, alright. Now that we have _that_ out of the way."

He had to admit, if you annoyed her too much, she'll bite your head off.

"So, where're you headed _Clare?"_

He emphasized her name to see if he could piss her off more.

"Why do you want to know?"

Yep, she was getting pissed. He chuckled to himself.

"'Cause I do."

"A question, _Eli."_

He smirked.

"Why did you ask what my name was if you knew it already?"

"Just wanted to see you again. Since I'm new, I don't exactly have _many_ friends. One, in all. I was hoping we could be friends."

"You ran over my glasses."

"You threw them out into the road."

Dammit, he was right.

"Sure, well, I need to get to know you a little more. I was going for coffee, join?"

He thought for a moment.

"Hop in."

She jumped into the car.


	2. The Dot

It was about 5 minutes in Morty of laughs and giggles.

When they arrived at the Dot, they heard a loud voice.

"...Jenna! Do you even hear yourself!"

Clare saw KC run out from the alley behind the Dot. About 2 minutes after she saw Jenna crying, walking out too.

Eli didn't seem to pay attention.

Clare, regardless of what Jenna did before, ran up to her.

"Jenna! What's wrong?"

"Clare-bear?"

"Yes it's me." She giggled a little a bit at her old nickname. In response so did Jenna, knowing someone was here for her.

"Clare-bear... don't you hate me?"

"No... of course not, what happened?" Clare could never hate anyone.

"KC... he... and..."

"It's okay, Jenna."

Eli was walking over slowly.

Clare continued asking questions.

"What did KC do?"

"He got me pregnant. And... and... he left me, because I wouldn't have an abortion."

Clare was actually proud of Jenna for not getting an abortion.

"It's okay Jenna, let's get you home."

Clare looked up and Eli nodded.

They got her into Morty and took her home.

Eli turned to face Clare.

"So who was that guy?"

"Oh, that was KC."

"Well, I understand that, but what's the connection between you two?"

"He's... my ex."

"And he got a girl pregnant!"

"Uh.. yeah. That was my ex-bestfriend, but I think we may be friends again, now she knows what it's like to be hurt by him."

"So what happened exactly?"

"Just stuff..."

Eli got the hint.

"I get it. You don't need to explain anything to me, I'm just the acquaintance. " He smirked.

"No, no. I'll tell you. He cheated on me with Jenna... I just don't really like to re-visit it." Tears filled up to the brim of her eyes. She wasn't about to let them fall though.

But Eli noticed anyway and gave her a short sweet hug.

She sniffled. "So, Eli, what are some of your little secrets?" She smirked as well.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So do you want to go get that coffee we talked about oh-so-long ago?"

Clare was confused, but didn't pry.

"Um.. yeah... let's go get coffee."

Eli turned back to face the steering wheel and started the ignition.

Clare turned as well and looked out the window.

When they arrived at the Dot, they quickly walked up the stairs.

Peter walked over ready to take their orders.

"I'll just have a chocolate milkshake."

Eli eyed her to see that whether or not he should tell her.

He ordered a burger and fries with a soda.

"Clare... I have something to tell you... and it may freak you out a little bit."

"Well... shoot."

"I killed my girlfriend."

"Uh... uh... excuse me?"

"Last year we had a fight, it got messy, I said things I shouldn't have."

Clare looked intently at Eli, not paying attention when Peter put the food on the table. Eli had his hands on his forehead and was looking down at the table.

"She was really upset... took off on her bike in the night... got hit by a car."

There was a silence, but not awkward.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

He laughed a laugh of grief.

"Just like that, the closest person in my life was gone. Because of me."

"Eli..."

"It's just... it's not fair!"

Eli knew this was probably soon to be telling her this, but if they were going to be friends, they should be honest about everything.


	3. Revisit it Anyway

After Eli spilled his guts to Clare, he dropped her off her off at her house and she went up to her room to think.

_Poor Eli..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom knocking on her door.

"Clare, there's a boy downstairs wanting to talk to you."

It wasn't Eli... he was just here.

She walked downstairs to see the top of a beanie, his head was facing the floor. When he looked up, she couldn't believe it.

"Umm, yes KC what would you like?" She was trying to be as sweet as she could.

"Hey Clare, I just want to talk."

"Okay... wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" He never _actually_ thought she would even look at him.

As they were walking along, they passed Eli's house. When Eli looked out the window, he saw them walking and talking, he didn't know why, but this made him angry. But she _should_ know what she's doing. He just didn't want to see her get hurt again. He got into Morty once he saw where they were going.

"So... Clare, Jenna and I broke up."

"Oh, I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was there the day you dumped her... for not getting abortion? Honestly KC? I always thought you were smarter than that!"

Being scolded was the last thing he needed, he didn't miss Jenna as a girlfriend, but he completely regrets what he did that day.

He just looked down. "I know... I regret what I did. I don't love her, but I want to be in the baby's life."

"Well, that's sweet KC." Clare looked up at him, and all the sincerity was there in his eyes. "But why are you here, telling me this?"

"Clare, this is a long shot, but I kinda want you back."

She stopped walking, they were in the park at this point. When KC realized she was no longer beside him, he turned to face her. She thought. _Why did he want this?_ _He left be before. But he was so sincere._ _So what if I wanted to be with him?_ _No one else should care..._ She spent probably 3 minutes contemplating this. She decided to give him an answer now.

She giggled. "You 'kinda' want me back?"

He chuckled to himself. She went to go sit on the swings, she patted the swing next to her, asking him to join. He walked over, wondering his fate. When he sat down Clare looked into his eyes, and was thinking deeply, this decision could mean everything.

"Well, if you can be faithful this time. Seriously, you fuck up this time? You're _really_ screwed." The language was to be expected.

"Clare? And risk losing you again? No way."

She leaned over and kissed him gently. He didn't ask for more. That's one thing she's always liked about KC, he didn't pressure her.

Eli pulled up just in time to see that. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Clare was about to turn around, he quickly turned around and went back to his house. He walked into his room, which was, as expected, black and blasted some Deadhand.

As Clare was in KC's arms, she saw Eli pull up, but when he saw her, he pulled away. She wondered why.

Being with KC felt surprisingly... right. She forgot how much she actually missed being with him.

Eli, being in his room, found a 3OH!3 CD.

"What the fu...? How the hell did this get here?"

But he saw a song that sounded right for the 'occasion'. It was actually one of the first couple lines. 'Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him.'

That's how he felt. He realized he'd developed feelings for Clare. But she obviously didn't feel the same way. That was when his computer beeped.

clare-e23: heyy wassup?

eli-gold49: nothing. hbu?

clare-e23: same here

eli-gold49: i just wanna make sure. you kno you can tell me anything right?

clare-e23: yeah...

eli-gold49: so do anything interesting today?

clare-23: umm studied for a french exam?

eli-gold49: you go anywhere special today?

clare-e23: um cant think of anywhere

eli-gold49: okay fine.

**_eli-gold49 has logged off_**

Now what was _that_ about?

Then she realized Eli saw her at the park. _Damn._ But why would he care? I guess English tomorrow should be interesting.

_**The Next Day**_

Clare walked into English anticipating an icy cold class. She was right.

Eli had missed so much school from skipping, he couldn't afford to miss another class. But he sat in a seat where he knew for sure no one else was sitting. As far away from Clare as possible. _How could she be so clueless?_ _I knew where she was yesterday..._

Clare looked at Eli, all he did was color on his nails with a sharpie. He always did that.

After class, Clare walked out of the class before Eli and saw KC. He was meeting her after class... how sweet. She went up to give him a kiss. When Eli saw that he felt sick.

He walked by. "Ugh."

KC was confused. "What's his damage?"

Clare was just as confused. "I honestly don't know."

Eli darted down the hall to his locker. He hadn't been this messed up since Julia. Tears were actually falling. He couldn't believe the situation. Someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Eli?"

He knew that voice... Clare.

_Damn._


	4. You're Stupid

**Okay... some people need to be reminded of this. These stories on this website are fan fiction. Emphasis on _fiction_. This isn't about anyone who reviewed on my stories(; this is to anyone who happens to come across this story. I saw a review that said 'This isn't how the storyline really goes!' Dur! It's fiction. I'm sorry, please don't hate on me, I just think honestly that some people needed to hear that. And I needed to get it off my chest(: Enough with my ranting, on with the story!**

Eli quickly wiped away his tears best he could.

"What Clare?" He was being as icy cold as he could.

"Just... what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is... your eyeliner's running."

_Shit._

He turned around to look in the black mirror he had in his locker to wipe the eyeliner off.

"So I repeat my previous question. What's wrong?"

"You _really_ want to know?"

She looked at him for a moment, wondering if she _really did_ want to know. "Yes."

"You're stupid, Clare."

She stood there dumbfounded not believing what he had just said to her.

"How? Give me one example!"

"Taking that KC douche-bag back. _He got a girl pregnant. He cheated on you._ Why is none of this going through your mind?"

He studied her, looking for life in her crystal blue eyes.

"I... just..."

"Exactly."

But now Clare was getting mad. She had a right to make her _own_ decisions.

"You know what Eli?"

He had turned around to close his locker. After doing so he turned back around to look at Clare.

"What Clare?"

"I can _handle_ the decisions in my life."

He looked at her with disbelief.

"Really?"

She nodded defiantly.

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

He walked away slowly, contemplating that whole conversation. _I've known this girl for a few days... and... I'm already in love with her._ He knew it was too soon. But he couldn't help how he felt. Looking back to where his locker was placed, Clare was still standing there, looking at him. He couldn't help himself, he smirked at her and turned around and walked out the doors of Degrassi.

**_That Weekend_**

KC sat on his bed when he got a text.

_hey, baby how r you?_

He smiled to himself and answered Clare.

_i'm fine sweetie, how r u?_

Waiting for a response, he wondered what was wrong with the emo kid in the hall. He didn't even know him. He didn't hate him or anything. His phone beeped.

_i'm wonderful, just sitting here, thinking about you(:_

KC chuckled. And responded. Their conversation went on like that for an hour before Clare texted him a goodbye.

_well, i gotta go do the homework thing:P_

_edwards, not doing her homework till sunday night, you rebel! love u!_

_love you too!;D_

He started to get ready to lay on his bed to relax when he got a text from an unknown number.

_You hurt her? You're dead._

KC felt creeped out.

_who is this?_

_You know who it is._

_?_

_Eli-Fucking-Goldsworthy. Never forget that name._

He'd only heard that name once, Clare mentioned him.

But he had _no_ idea who the hell he was...

That text stayed in his mind all night.

**_Eli-Fucking-Goldsworthy. Never forget that name._**


	5. Meet Me

Eli went to school the next day feeling confident in the text he had sent. He really hoped KC got the message and would leave Clare alone. When Eli realized he had to go down the same hall as KC, he was happy, delighted you could say.

"Hello friend." Eli said sarcastically and smirked.

"So I'm guessing you're Eli?" KC replied un-amused.

"You guess right, sir." Eli loved the fact he could piss KC off this easily.

KC looked all around the hall, licking his lips, trying to keep his anger inside.

"I'm sure you know who I am then, right?"

"Ha ha, yep." Eli was totally and completely having fun with him.

Clare saw what was going on.

"Eli… KC… what's going on?"

"Just having some fun with your boyfriend, that's all."

KC put his arm around Clare's waist, as a form of possessiveness. As a 'she is mine' type movement. Eli eyed KC and looked back at Clare.

"I'll see you around Clare."

KC narrowed his eyes as Eli walked away and looked at Clare.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"He's just a friend, KC."

"Seemed like more than that to me, at least on his end."

Clare had a confused look on her face.

"I don't think so… I think you may just be reading into things.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

They started walking to class together. Once English rolled around, Clare was surprised to see Eli in his usual seat, next to hers.

"Um, hey?"

Eli looked up at her. "What, am I not supposed to be here?" He smirked.

She giggled. "No, I just thought you were pissed at me, or something."

"No need to waste energy on such juvenile things Clare."

Clare looked at him and didn't stop until he looked up from coloring on his nails. He shrugged his shoulders. "What, Clare?"

"Just… what was wrong before?"

He knew this was coming. But he wasn't about to let go yet. He shifted his eyes. "I can't tell ya here." He smirked.

Clare looked at him but just gave up and turned around in her seat. In the middle of the class, a note was handed to her.

_I'll tell you after school. Meet me by Morty._

Clare smiled at her victory and looked over at Eli. Once he looked up, she nodded and focused back on class.


	6. Say It

Eli leaned against Morty after school, wondering how he was going to word this.

_Clare I really…_

_I like…_

_I don't know if you feel the same…_

_Ever since I first…_

"Dammit Clare, you have fucking pretty eyes!"

"Um… thank you?" Clare walked up slowly.

Eli's head snapped up. _Shit._

"Hey Clare." He chuckled nervously.

"Hey… you wanted to talk?"

"Um, yeah, do you wanna go get some coffee?"

Clare slowly nodded.

In the car _Misery Business _started playing, by Paramore. Eli went to turn it off and Clare stopped him.

"If you turn it off I'll slap you." Clare smiled.

Eli put his right hand up in defense and smiled as he continued driving. Clare's soft voice filled the car. Eli looked over in awe and smiled. She had one of the prettiest voices he had ever heard. When Clare realized he had been listening and how loud she had gotten she stopped.

"No, keep going." Eli smirked.

Clare looked at him and blushed, but continued singing. Once they got to The Dot Eli hurried to the door and opened it for Clare.

"Oh, well, aren't you the gentlemen?" Clare smirked and sat down.

Eli chuckled nervously and ordered black coffee, while Clare ordered sugar coffee.

"So…" Clare shrugged. "What is this about?

"Well… remember when I told you about Julia? And… you were so accepting of it? And… it was in this same place?"

Clare nodded, not exactly knowing where he was going with this.

"I'm kind of hoping this place is… lucky, or something."

Clare looked at him completely and utterly confused, but she let him finish.

"There's another thing I need to tell you Clare." Eli looked at her intently.

"Okay… so… tell me." Clare was getting more and more curious and a little worried.

"I like someone…"

"Really? Who?" She was actually getting a little excited for Eli.

"Well… she's here now."

Clare looked around The Dot and saw Alli.

"Alli?" Clare whispered and pointed in Alli's direction.

Eli looked at her with a where-the-fuck-did-that-come-from look. "No!"

Clare looked around again and didn't see any other girl. She shrugged.

"I don't know then."

Eli put his face in his palm. "Wow… it's you." He replied slightly annoyed.

After what seemed like forever, Eli looked up into Clare's crystal blue eyes, waiting for a response. He didn't get one. Clare got up from her seat and walked out of The Dot.


	7. Saved

Eli sat there feeling abandoned but got up to catch up to her.

"Clare?"

"Eli, you know I'm dating someone, right?"

He looked down at his shoes, "Yeah, I definitely know."

"Then why would you tell me now?" She just couldn't comprehend it.

"I was hoping maybe... you liked me back, even a little."

She took his hand in hers, "Eli, you're a sweet guy who will make a girl really happy some day."

KC walked by and all he saw was Clare holding Eli's hand. Rage burned inside him.

_She doing exactly what I did before. I can't believe this._

Eli continued looking down at his shoes and nodded.

KC walked over, "Excuse me. What's going on?"

Clare smiled, "We were just having coffee. As friends, no need to worry." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Eli looked over at them and sighed, "Clare, I better get going."

"You sure you don't want to hang out with us or something?"

"I don't think your boyfriend would approve." He faked a smile and walked away. He looked back at them and saw them kissing and laughing. It made him sick.

KC looked down at Clare, "Are you sure I have nothing to be worried about?" He kissed her nose.

"I promise." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, do you want to go to my place?"

Clare was a little excited, she had never seen KC's apartment before, "Oh, yeah!"

When they arrived at his place KC led Clare quickly to his room and onto the bed.

Eli was in his room, he looked at his phone, hoping Clare would text, call, anything. Finally he saw it vibrate. It was a text.

_help_

It was from Clare, but he didn't know where she was.

_Where are you?_

He started to tap his feet anxiously, he couldn't stand the wait.

_kcs apartment_

He hoped he knew where it was, he thought he knew. He quickly got on his shoes, got into Morty, and drove off.

Eli just let himself into the apartment, he figured KC's mom wasn't there, or she would've done something to help Clare.

He looked around, not knowing where he was going. He saw a door that was closed, he opened it and was shocked by what was inside.

KC had stripped Clare down into her underwear and he was putting on a condom right as Eli walked in. Clare sat up and mouthed "thank you." Eli nodded.

KC turned around and was pissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um... I really don't have a clever answer at the moment. Please try again later?" Eli was trying to stall so Clare could get dressed.

She slowly got off the bed on the other side so KC wouldn't notice and started getting her clothes on.

"What's your problem, man? Do you like, stalk Clare, or something?"

Eli shook his head and chuckled, "So oblivious."

"To what?"

"She doesn't like you KC."

Clare's head snapped up, by this point she was fully clothed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Clare likes me. Can't you see it?" Eli started to signal Clare to play along.

Clare walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, KC. It's true."

KC looked at her and also realized she had clothes on.

"Both of you, get out!"

Eli smirked, "Gladly."


	8. AN Sorry!

**AN: That last chapter did not make ANY sense. Oma. I swear to God I was either drunk or high even though I don't drink or do drugs.**

**So, I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be updating this story anymore. Because I have no idea where to go with that chapter. :P I'm sorry! But I will be updating my other stories, so watch out for those. Thank you for the reviews and support. 3**


End file.
